


merry christmas, darling

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: swan princes(ses) [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #letgoshikihavesomealcohol, Aged-Up Character(s), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr Prompt, kawanishi spikes the punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: alternately titled: shiratorizawa but everytime shirabu has a drink it gets gayer





	

**Author's Note:**

> lemme introduce to you my third shiratorizawa otp, kawashiki! it's so pure wow i love it too much
> 
> this was inspired using three different christmas otp prompts: “I get caught with one of my friends under the mistletoe and you literally sprint from across the room to shove them out of the way and take their spot” au; yes you look like a movie star with your tinsel boa but the i think it suits me better so ha; you know i think getting engaged on chrismas it’s the most cliche thing ever but you fucking proposed anyway, but you proposed in the most amazing unexpected way and i’m actually getting really emotional about it aND I’M NOT CRYING YOU’RE CRYING SHUT UP)
> 
> so merry christmas, happy hannukah, happy kwanzaa, and if you celebrate anything else, i hope you have a great day!

It was the annual Shiratorizawa Christmas party, which meant three things. Presents, mistletoe, and gay hijinks.

Well, more of those things than usual.

The old third years were nearly finished with their time at University, while Tsutomu had just finished his first year. Everyone was happy to see each other again, even if the first twenty minutes of the party was just Tendou playing Ariana Grande’s ‘Santa Tell Me’ on an endless repeat until Semi had finally cracked.

They were in the Ushijima-Tendou household - the two had moved in with each other awhile ago and were nearly married, only lacking the official question, which  _ everyone  _ knew was going to come soon. Goshiki had continuously tried to get a drink, because as much as Tendou and Semi hated it, he  _ was  _ nearly of age and they couldn’t do anything to stop him. 

However, that didn’t put them above taking the drink from his hands every time he got one, swiping it with a single word -  _ “No.” _

He should start filling Capri-Sun pouches with alcohol at this point.

(Which isn’t actually a bad idea, he thinks to himself, and will be forever proud that he came up with such a smart idea.)

So Goshiki settled with sitting on the couch with a pout and his arms crossed, refusing to talk to anyone. But no one was really paying attention to him or his little boycott of this party, unfortunately. He wanted  _ attention,  _ dammit, he’s not scared to admit that so why wouldn’t anyone give him any?

Well, except his boyfriend, who would always see when he needed attention and would give it to him without question (most of the time).

“Tsutomu, stop brooding. I think you’re terrifying Kenjirou,” Kawanishi says, standing in front of Goshiki. “Really?” Goshiki asks, his eyes getting a little brighter. Kawanishi huffs out a laugh. “Yes. Very scary. He nearly shit his pants,” he says. Goshiki smiles, giggling. “Want me to spike the punch for you?” Is what Kawanishi asks next. Goshiki looks up at him in shock, but then nods.

“How… are you gonna do th-”

“Tendou-san has been giving Ushijima-san bedroom eyes for the last hour. It won’t be hard to get past him and don’t worry, I’ll take care of Semi-san. As for Ohira-san and Yamagata-san…” Yamagata is already swaying and laughing loudly, while Ohira holds him up warily. “...they’re a little preoccupied.” Goshiki smiles, standing up. “Thank you,” he says earnestly. “Alcohol is bad. Drink responsibly,” Kawanishi winks, kissing Goshiki’s cheek and walking off to hopefully make good on his promise.

Goshiki walks over to Shirabu. “Hi, Shirabu-senpai!” He chirps. Shirabu jumps. “Dammit, Goshiki, don’t fucking do that to me!” He huffs. His steps are staggering a little and he is leaning some of his weight on Goshiki. “And quit that ‘senpai’ crap! How many years have we known each other?” 

“Shirabu…” - It feels odd addressing Shirabu without any honorific - “Are you, like, drunk?”

Shirabu gasps comically. “No, I’m not! I would never do that. Alcohol is so bad for your - I can’t believe I’m saying that crap, yes, Tsutomu I’m very drunk, but Eita doesn’t want me corrupt-”

“Look who’s under the mistletoe~!” Tendou’s voice calls out. Goshiki looks up and, yeah, low and behold he and Shirabu are standing under the mistletoe. The setter rolls his eyes, opening his mouth to probably start yelling something to Tendou when he’s pushed out of the way by Kawanishi.

“Hey, babe, fancy seeing you here. I got you a drink,” he says calmly. Tsutomu blinks at him, sees Shirabu looking eternally grateful as he walks back over to Semi, and smiles. “Thank you, Taichi,” he whispers, pressing their lips together lightly. He can feel Kawanishi smile into the kiss as his boyfriend’s hands go around his waist.

They pull apart eventually - to Tendou’s ‘you guys, that’s not how mistletoe works!’ - and Goshiki takes the drink from Kawanishi’s hand. “Now, don’t have too many of those. I’m keeping an eye on you tonight and there’s no way you’re getting as shitfaced as Kenjirou,” Kawanishi warns. Goshiki nods seriously. “I’ll try to restrain myself, Kawanishi-senpai.”

Kawanishi rests their foreheads together. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too, Taichi.”

\---

“Well, don’t you look fashionable.”

Eita looks up as his boyfriend practically falls into his arms. He puts down his drink for the sake of holding Shirabu up. His boyfriend is  _ very  _ composed anywhere else, but put a drop of alcohol in him and he loses all senses of coordination. 

Shirabu plays with the tinsel boa around Eita’s neck for a little while, looking completely enamoured. “Is this a new trend, or are you just trying to convince Tendou-san that you don’t care what he thinks of your style?” Eita  _ would  _ be pissed, in any other situation, but he can tell that Shirabu is really drunk and knows enough about him to know that he can’t hold his tongue when he gets like this. He’s also very sensitive, and his mood fluctuates at alarming rates that could put any pregnant woman to shame.

“I guess I’m just feeling Christmassy,” Eita decides to say instead of the snarky comment that was on the tip of his tongue. “Well, you look stupid. Don’t worry, though, it matches your equally stupid hair,” Shirabu says, leaning his head onto Eita’s chest. “Thanks, Kenjirou. I don’t know what I would do without your drunken honesty,” Eita says sarcastically, not being able to stop himself.

He regrets it immediately, though, because Shirabu looks up with tear filled eyes, looking like Eita just slapped him across the face. Honestly, that’s the last thing that Eita would  _ ever  _ think of doing, so he feels extremely awful for being the one to put that expression on Shirabu’s face. 

“My, my, Eita-kun, what have you done now? The poor thing looks devastated,” Tendou remarks, looking over Eita’s shoulder with a feigned disappointed expression. Eita glares at him. “I didn’t do anything, go suck your boyfriend’s dick,” he mutters. Tendou gasps. “In front of everyone? Aren’t you just full of surprises tonight, Semisemi?” Eita gives a pointed eye roll and Tendou walks away, walking back over to Ushijima.

“Are you okay, bunny?” Eita asks gently. Shirabu nods a little into his chest, then looks up at him. There are still some tears in his eyes, but he doesn’t look that heartbroken anymore. Eita takes the boa off from around his own neck and puts it around Shirabu’s, lightly kissing his cheek afterwards. Shirabu smiles a little, playing with the ends of it again.

“I probably look better than you, especially since you looked like one of those flashy, over-the-top, clearly gay movie stars,” he says. Eita simply shakes his head, pressing their lips together and sufficiently shutting Shirabu up.

\---

“Wakatoshi…” Tendou groans dramatically, dropping onto the couch next to his boyfriend and throwing his legs over his lap. “Everyone is being cute. Tsutomu and Taichi just kissed under the mistletoe, Eita and Kenjirou are cuddling by our tree, and even Reon and Hayato have something going on. Hayato is completely gone and I don’t think Reon has realized what Taichi did to the pu-” He’s cut off when Ushijima lands a kiss on his lips, one that both literally and figuratively takes his breath away.

They’ve been dating for over three years, and Tendou will  _ never  _ get used to that.

“Presents?” Ushijima whispers. Tendou nods, still dazed from the kiss.

Tendou manages to get everyone (read: Yamagata and Shirabu) to sit still as they start opening presents. He and Ushijima had gotten a present each for all their old teammates, and they had all brought their own presents for each other. Goshiki gets a pair of bright pink socks from Semi and Shirabu that are fuzzy and have little pom poms on them. He seems  _ incredibly  _ content with this, thanking them at least five times in the span of two minutes. Reon gets a bottle of wine, to which Tendou explains is “for when you get stressed because of the kids.”

“What kids?”

“Us.”

It’s fun and nostalgic, and Yamagata somehow gets a Santa hat on his head by the time they’re nearing the end of the presents. The final present is handed to Tendou by their imposter Saint Nick, who giggles drunkenly and slurs, “it’s a big one.”

Tendou eyes him warily, but doesn’t question it as he starts to tear the wrapping paper on the present. He opens the box to find another wrapped box in the box. He raises an eyebrow confusedly, looking at Yamagata skeptically, who laughs into his hand and looks to Eita and Reon. 

Five layers of boxes later, Tendou gets to a flat box and removes the top to find a slip of paper. He’s  _ so  _ glad it wasn’t another box, because that was exhausting, and Yamagata had been getting more and more fidgety the more he unwrapped. Tendou opens the slip of paper, which has three words written on it - 

_ Look behind you. _

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Tendou mutters, putting the paper down and turning around to see Ushijima down on one knee, holding out a ring box to Tendou. “Holy shit…” Tendou whispers, putting his hands over his mouth in shock.

“Satori… I’ve known you for about six years, we’ve been dating for four of them. You’re the first real friend I made in high school, and you were so exuberant and devoted. At first, I noticed you because of your skills at blocking and volleyball in general, but I eventually came to adore our personality, as well,” Ushijima says. Tendou is nearly in tears.

“I couldn’t imagine the rest of my life without you,” he pauses for a second, and only now does Tendou notice the slight shake of his hands, “will you marry me?”

Tendou huffs out a laugh. “Toshi, you know I think Christmas proposals are the most clichè thing ever and you still fucking did one!” He says, a few tears escaping his eyes. “Is… is that a no?” Ushijima asks. Tendou shakes his head. “No, it’s a yes! It’s totally a yes, you doof!” He jumps forward and meets Ushijima’s lips in a passionate kiss, his arms wrapped tightly around his boyfriend’s -  _ fiance’s  _ \- neck. 

“Satori, you’re crying.”

“I’m not crying, you’re crying, shut up.”

Goshiki looks  _ so  _ happy; he has a huge smile on his face that looks like it stretches from ear to ear. He glances back to Taichi, and his eyes widen at what he sees.

“Taichi, are you crying?”

“Sh-Shut up, Tsutomu. I was just… thinking about dead puppies.”

“Why would you think about that?” Goshiki asks worriedly. Kawanishi shakes his head, shrugging. “Anything’s better than this…”

“So…” Yamagata says, wrapping his arms around Ushijima and Tendou’s shoulders. “I think we all know that Wakatoshi is picking Reon as his best man, but as for  _ you,  _ Satori, you have the lovely choice of either me or Eita. And I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but he’s been involved in a sex scandal with a pretty shady character for awhile now -” 

Tendou shoves Yamagata’s face away, leaning in to kiss Ushijima again. Yamagata lets out a huff of ‘rude’, but Eita just pulls him back with and a chastisement of ‘you’re ruining the moment, Hayato’. 

“Okay, everyone out of the house, it’s gonna get  _ loud.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> my sister played 'a thousand years' by christina perri while i was writing the proposal scene. fuck u laura.
> 
> p.s. if you really want to feel things, listen to 'a thousand years' during the proposal scene i cried
> 
> p.p.s i can't believe i ended this with a sex joke. it wasn't even a GOOD sex joke. it was pretty shit, honestly. whatever no regrets B) (but also regrets i'm so disappointed in myself)


End file.
